


Valentine's Day

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, cute gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Jim wakes Leonard up to give him his present





	

“I made you something.” Jim grins, waving a little booklet in Leonard’s face to wake him up.

“‘N it’s not even my birthday.” Leonard grumbles and tries to roll over, but Jim’s sitting on him.

“Come on, Bones, it’s Valentine’s Day!” Jim pokes Leonard’s cheek until he opens his eyes again.

“Alright, alright, I’m awake.” Jim rolls off of him and he sits up. “What is it?”

“Your present. Here, read it.” He shoves the booklet into Leonard’s hands, grinning.

“Captain’s coupons.” He reads out loud from the cover, raising an eyebrow. Jim doesn’t say anything, so he opens the booklet.

 _‘This coupon good for a date with your amazingly handsome boyfriend,_ ’ the first page says. Leonard flips through the rest of it, finding coupons for everything from Jim making him breakfast to doing chores for him.

He stops at a particular page and tears out the coupon. “I’m using this one now.”

Jim takes it from him to look at it. _‘Good for a quiet nap.’_

Leonard flops back onto the pillows as Jim tells him how unfair this is (“it’s cheating, Bones”) but he lays down next to Leonard anyway. Leonard throws an arm over Jim and pulls him close.

“I really do like my gift. Thanks.” His voice is muffled by the pillow his face is pressed against. “Wait’ll you see what I got you.”

“What?” Jim tries to push Leonard’s arm away and sit up, but he fails. “Bones! What did you get me? Wake up!”

Leonard just closes his eyes and smiles.


End file.
